Reunion and Revelation
by Tanima8
Summary: Zoro loves Luffy. So much so that he was willing to sacrifice his life for Luffy's on Thriller Bark. But what happens when Luffy finds out two year later? The crew has reunited and someone lets slip Zoros tale. Thriller Bark and minor Post Time skip spoilers. ZoroxLuffy fluff
_Hello everyone, Tanima here. School is finally over for me (for the summer at least) and so i celebrated by writing this short one-off. I wrote it for my friend MicroPink. personaly am am more of a Zoro/Nami gal, but I think Luffy/Zoro is really cute, and it's MicroPinks main ship. :)_

 _I don't own One Piece or any characters or events referenced. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

The Thousand Sunny sailed across the uncommonly gentle waters of the Grand Line. Her bow, pointed toward Fishman Island, rose and fell with the swells of the sea. It had been two long years since she had felt the current beneath her hull or the wind in her sails. It was the perfect day day to set out on their journey again. The wind was steady and the sun shone without being too hot. Although the years had been lonely, a crowd of people now celebrated in her cabins. Plus, Franky had given her the love only a master shipwright could.

A wonderful smell wafted through the air around the ship enticing all nine crew members to the dining room. Huge plates of food encumbered the table. Giant roasts of bone-in meat, canteens of soup and broth and mounds of paella filled the table. Squeezed between the bountiful food were cups and mugs containing everything from ale to sake to tea to juice. Although there were only nine of them, the noise was almost unbelievable – if you hadn't been acquainted with them that is. The Strawhat Pirate crew was renowned for their rambunctious celebrations. Especially after defeating an adversary or, in this case, reuniting after two years apart.

They sat around the large square table gorging themselves and yelling at each other over the din and laughter. The cacophony rang through the very beams of the Sunny. It was the sound of pure joy.

Luffy sat in the middle of the table working on his 5th giant roast. His rubber jaw made it possible to open his mouth wide enough to rip the meat from the bone in one bite. He had a clean bone in one hand and a half eaten bone-in roast in the other. Between mouthfuls he was grinning like a madman; thankful to be back with his nakama again. After Ace's death, they were the light that helped him stay on track. Knowing they were there for him helped him get through that dark time. He owed them so much and was so relieved to be with them again. And relieved to be eating proper meat again. Nobody could cook like Sanji could – and he had only improved. Luffy had changed slightly over the years. He had received a large X scar spanning his whole chest. He wore his vest open revealing the scar. His ever-present hat was still in good condition sitting on his head.

Nami was sitting on his right hand side chatting to Sanji. Like the good old days, Sanji was still head over heels for the lady. Nami was still just as teasing as before. She had really grown up though. Her already ample bosom had increased and she wore mainly bikini tops now. Whether from heat or confidence the rest could only guess. But they all guessed the latter. Her fiery red locks had grown out well past her shoulders adding to her more mature look. In front of her was a bowl of fancy pasta with choizo and a mug of ale. She consumed both with vigour but somehow managed to not spill a drop. She flicked a lock of hair over her shoulder; wafting a sweet scent that only Sanji would ever be able to make out over the smell of food. The poor man's heart nearly leapt out of his chest at such a gesture. He knew she was probably just playing with him, but it didn't matter. She was the very image of beauty. All women, but none more so than Nami and Robin were the light in his otherwise dim world. Especially after the two years he had, she was a sight to behold. He shuddered internally as he thought about all those men chasing him. He slowly savoured a plate of fish and rice; a glass of red wine half full in front of him. His normal cigarette was temporarily gone, this was a special meal after all. Sanji had undergone some slight changes as well in the previous years. A little beard now adorned his chin, emphasising his strong jaw line. His hair now parted to reveal his other curly eyebrow – this one curled on the inside.

Sharing the side of the table with Sanji was the member who had arguable undergone the most drastic change. Usopp had grown taller and had put on an incredible amount of muscle. One could even say he was truly ripped. He still wore over-alls, but had ditched the shirt long ago revealing his well defined shoulders and arms. His skill and confidence had grown with his muscles. In fact, it appeared that the only thing that remained the same was his signature thick, curly hair and his long, thin nose. He sat with a huge plate of steak and potatoes and a tall glass of ale as he recounted stories for Chopper. To his right, the little reindeer's eyes gleamed at the outrageous tales about carnivorous plant islands and spaghetti waterfalls.

The little reindeer had acquired another hat which he placed over his top hat. On his plate was a little pile of salad and a few slices of french bread with some butter. A cup of sweet juice sat mostly empty beside the plate. What he really wanted was the big bowl of pink fluffy cotton candy in the center of the table. However, his little hoofs wouldn't reach without him changing forms. The rest of the crew made him at least eat a little dinner before letting him dive into the sugar.

To Chopper's right, as tall and slender as ever, Brook sat with a cup of tea. The shallow bowl in front of the skeleton held tortellini with tomato sauce. He delicately picked up each piece and inexplicably placed it in his mouth. He also listened to Usopp's tales with the occasional chuckle or interjection.

Along the table to Brook's right, the archaeologist sat talking with the shipwright. Robin had changed very little over the two years while Franky was in tough competition with Usopp over who had changed the most. The self-made cyborg had grown taller, much broader shoulders, and inserted huge boxes in his forearms. He took up a whole side of the table to himself. Robin and Franky shared a plate of sushi. The lady also shared a pot of tea with her bony friend to her left while the gentleman drank coca-cola from the bottle. Even though it was a special dinner, Franky still wore his usual speedo and open Hawaiian shirt.

To the large man's right, completing the table and to Luffy's left, sat Zoro. He somehow had gained a large scar directly over his left eye making it unusable, but he refused to recount to tale. If it was possible, he had managed to gain even more muscle mass. He wore a dark green robe that fell open over his broad, scarred chest. He sat quietly eating teriyaki chicken and rice and drinking sake by the barrel.

The sound washed over all members of the small crew. Their hearts soared at the simple fact they were finally reunited. Even though there were some rivalries, they were all glad to be together again. The meal went on well into the night. Everyone was slowing down and getting more quiet. As the laughing and talking subsided into a gentle babble, Brook brought out his now famous violin and serenaded the crew with songs from his days as a rock star. Although his days with them were short compared to some of the others, lots of his songs were about his second nakama.

When Brook played, everyone fell silent. Chopper sat at the edge of his seat swinging his feet. The rest took more comfortable positions. Nami leaned on the table, resting her head in both hands. Sanji took a similar pose; their heads almost touching. Usopp and Robin leaned back in their chairs and Franky kept sitting straight. Luffy had both hands hands behind his head and leaned against the wall behind him. Zoro took his classic daytime sleeping position, but with his head leaned against Luffy's shoulder.

"Shishishishi," Luffy chuckled at his friend. "Comfy Zoro?" he asked.

"Mmmmm" was all Zoro dared reply with.

Although outwardly very stoic, he held deep emotions close to his heart. He was never very good at expressing his more tender emotions; and what he felt for his captain exceeded his own understanding. His heart ached when he thought about Luffy. His blood boiled when he thought about the man in pain after the death of his brother. He wanted to kill whoever inflicted that much pain on his captain. Even if he lost his swords, he would fight until his dying breath. He would take any kind of punishment to keep Luffy safe. That was the reason he had put aside his pride and asked Mihawk for help.

With his extremely close proximity to Luffy, he felt relaxed and at home at the same time as his heart was racing. He imagined it was a better feeling than any drug on the market. So with all the emotion that he was terrible at expressing and all the others around, all he trusted himself to reply with was an 'mmm'. Luffy's laugh at that was more beautiful than any song Brook could play.

Luffy looked down at his companion leaning on his shoulder. The rubber man was very aloof and didn't really take things too seriously, all things considered. However, he felt very strongly about his crew – his nakama. He had shown it time and again that he wouldn't stand for any of them being hurt. He never showed favour to any member in particular, but he had a soft spot for Zoro. The swordsman was the first to join him on his journey and that was special. Even though he originally hated the thought of becoming a pirate, he had risked his life countless times for the crew. Luffy didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Zoro. He adored he green haired man. He longed to know what the green hair felt like, to run his fingers over the scars that marred the handsome man's face and chest. But Zoro never showed any signs of interest, so Luffy kept his feelings to himself; not wanting to make the other man uncomfortable.

Brook's violin played sweetly in the background. His voice soft to accompany it. The musician struck up the next song.

"There once was a strong young man who's nerves were made of steel;

Three katanas he took to war and bravely he did wield.

His crew mates were just as brave and strong;

Through thick and thin they stuck it out, their history was long.

One adversary they did face, his evil he kept secret;

By the time they knew they found themselves in a zombie crypt.

Bravely they all did fight;

Raging on through the night.

Step by step they slew the foe;

It was a hard won battle though.

The captain took the last giant down;

Exhausted the crew sank to the ground.

Then along came a fiercely strong and giant bloke,

Beneath his feet the crew lay defeated and broke.

He came for their captain to collect;

The one the swordsman swore to protect.

In order to save him, he offered his life;

But in return took captains pain and strife.

Several days he stayed asleep;

The pain and wounds ran so deep.

To heal him how the doctor tried;

But by all rights he should have died.

After those long days he did arise;

When asked what happened he lies.

He says nothing;

Knowing the truth would be crushing.

Everyone froze; the last note hanging in the air. They stared at Brook then Zoro. Zoro was sitting bolt upright by the end of the song, every muscle in his body tense. If looks could kill Brook would be all kinds of dead from the glare Zoro was giving him.

Sanji had a look of pity as he took a cigarette out of his mouth. Sure, he hated the green haired bastard but he honoured the sacrifice Zoro made. Nami had a look of shock and horror on her face. Her warm brown eyes the size of saucers. Chopper's face was all scrunched up, there was a little furrow between his brows. Luffy stared wide-eyed at the skeleton. Slowly he turned his head toward the swordsman, his face blank.

"Zoro..." his voice trailed off.

Suddenly Zoro stood up, knocking into the table and shoving it back. He shoved past Franky and stormed out onto the deck. He knew he couldn't avoid Luffy or the others forever, but he sure as hell didn't have to face them now. The man was furious. If Brook had known for that whole time, why did he choose now to tell everyone. _Did the fame go to his head? Did he not think it mattered any more? Is his head just that hollow?_

Back in the room most of them sat in shocked silence.

"Oh my god." whispered Nami.

"He never told me. But it explains so much." muttered chopper almost to himself.

Without a word Luffy stood and followed Zoro out.

"I wonder how that conversation will go." pondered Sanji, blowing smoke up toward the ceiling.

"I would love to know." replied Nami.

Robin chuckled knowingly from her seat.

"Fleur ojos y fleur oreja" she said as she crossed her arms in her lap and closed her eyes.

Back outside, Luffy found Zoro leaning against the rail gazing out to sea.

"Zoro, is it true?" Luffy asked bluntly as ever.

"Yeah." there was no use denying it. He continued staring at the horizon.

"Why Zoro?! You were so injured. You could have died!" It came out a bit harsher that Luffy had intended. The song caught him off guard and he couldn't believe that the stoic man had nearly left him forever.

Zoro rounded on his captain. _What a dimwit. Did he still not get it?_

"Yeah. And you _would_ have died. Do you understand? If Kuma had got you, _you would be dead._ What's more important, a swordsman or a captain? If I died, the crew could keep going. If you died, we would all be lost. My life would be meaningless." His voice came out just as harsh as Luffys.

Luffy had lowered his gaze to the deck while being lectured at, looking a little bashful. He knew the man had a point. At the last sentence he raised his eyes to meet the hard green on of the slightly taller man.

"What do you mean?..." his voice now soft trailed off slightly.

Zoro realized the full implication of what he just said. One secret was enough for today.

"Nothing." he replied gruffly, turning away.

Luffy's hand reached out for his shoulder as he turned, stopping his movement. The rubber man gently pulled, spinning his companion to face him yet again. He had stepped forward to grab the man's shoulder, so now they stood within inches of each other. Luffy's heart ached that his friend was keeping something else from him. Especially something as important as what was implied. His voice leaked that emotion when he spoke.

"Zoro... Please..." he whispered.

Zoro heard the pain in the younger man's voice. It broke his heart to know he was inflicting that. He realized he was already in too deep to back out now. He steeled himself for his next line. His heart was racing. This would make or destroy everything they had together.

"I love you Luffy." He whispered, almost inaudible, but it carried all the emotion he had kept secret for years.

"Shishishi. I love you too Zoro." Luffy stated light-heartedly at normal volume. He grinned up at the green haired man.

 _He doesn't get it_ Zoro thought, dumbstruck. _He thinks I mean in the same way he loves all his nakama._ "No Luffy. I mean, _I love you_." he added extra emphasis to those 3 words.

"I know Zoro. And I love you too."

Luffy reached up and placed his lips on Zoro's. It was a sweet and tender kiss; so soft their lips barely touched as they brushed together. It lasted only a precious moment before Zoro pulled away.

"Luffy... We can't." he whispered breathless; the tone in his husky voice clearly betraying his words.

His head spun, his heart pounded and he felt joy rush thorough his whole body. He put his hands on Luffy's shoulders and Luffy placed his hands on Zoro's waist. Softly and painfully Zoro continued, knowing this was the last time he would be this close to the love of his life.

"We are both men. And you are my captain."

"So?"

The blunt comment had Zoro questioning everything he had been taught about love.

"It is forbidden. Many will never accept this. It wouldn't be easy."

"Zoro, when have I ever cared about easy?"

A moment of silence passed between the pair.

"Do you know why I wanted to be a pirate?"

Another moment passed before Luffy answered his own question.

"Because pirates are free. Being a pirate means being away from all the rules and stations of 'civilized' society. What can be more free than love?" Luffy could see that Zoro was scared to expose his heart; though he would never admit it. He continued. "I've been chased by the world's most beautiful woman for the past two years. She has asked countless times to marry me. I turn her down each time because my heart belongs to someone else. You are too important to me Zoro. That's why I never want you to give up your life for me ever agai-"

Luffy was cut short as Zoro moved his hand up to gently cup the base of his skull. He leaned down placing lips on lips. Simultaneously, his other hand reached down under the captain's arm and stopped in the middle of his back – holding the man close. The swordsman desperately kissed the other as if asking for confirmation of the statement. He held the lean man tight to his own strong body. Whatever Zoro sought he found as Luffy held on just as tight – like two lost souls in the sea desperately clutching to debris.

When they finally calmed and released, the outside world crept into their consciousness. Slowly the world expanded from the others face until they noticed a not so inconspicuous reindeer standing in the middle of the doorway leaning over grasping the door frame. A wide-eyed expression on his innocent face. Slightly better hidden were four bodies actually trying to hide behind the wall while looking through the doorway. Franky presumably had an eves dropping gadget installed somewhere on his body and was listening from further away. Realizing they were caught and the moment was over, they all relaxed from their hiding spot and stood in the doorway.

"Awe" Nami had her hands over her heart looking touched by the scene. Sanji just stood impassively; smoke slowly drifting and curling up before dissipating. Usopp looked happy for the two and Brook – if possible – looked smug.

"Yohohohoho. Who would have thought?" Brook's voice also smug.

A mouth appeared under the eyes on the wall and Robin's voice emerged.

"You boys look cute together." the suppressed grin was audible in her voice.

Zoro, more than a little embarrassed, picked up Luffy and hoisted him over his right shoulder and started walking down the deck, away from the crew. Luffy grinned at the crew and laughed.

Robin's voice followed after them "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"What wouldn't Robin do?" Grumbled Zoro under his breath.

"Shishishishi" was all Luffy had to say about the whole situation.

Without turning around Zoro unsheathed a sword with his left hand and swung at the remaining crew still in the doorway.

The wind from the slash caught the door and slammed it shut in their faces. He smirked at the gasps and sounds of shock from behind the door. Robins laughter rang out as her body parts disappeared from the wall.

Content, Luffy rested his head against Zoro's. He was finally able to feel the surprisingly soft fine green hair run through his fingers.

Zoro placed him down gently and went in for another kiss. Soft and gentle, giving Luffy his everything – to take or leave.

The sun was just rising on the horizon bathing the entwined couple in a golden pink light.

The Sunny continued on her undisturbed path to their next adventure.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment or review, i love knowing what you guys think, and how to improve.

Until next time,

~Tanima


End file.
